wrong place right time
by Sandra Elders
Summary: takes place nearly a month after the end of the manga, Kagome's getting a little restless with her life with her hanyou, after an arguement she runs away and true to herself gets into danger, will someone rescue her in time or will Kagome meet her end.


100 theme's theme 83 healing  
Subject Inuyasha  
Pairing KagomeXSesshomaru  
Rating PG, for some scenes of graphic violence, sorta

Kagome awoke to the sound of birds singing outside her small hut. She'd been back in the feudal era for only a couple of weeks now. She walked outside and took a deep breath. She loved the smell of the air, it was so clean. She turned around to notice the still sleeping Hanyou. Used to if she moved an inch his eyes would shoot open immediately. But he'd gotten used to sharing a hut with her over the past two weeks. For three years, Kagome's mind always drifted back to this place, back to the hanyou she loved, and all those she left behind. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, or so they say. And Kagome desperately believed that to be true. Only lately, she realized, she didn't feel the same way about Inuyasha, not anymore. Three years, for a human is a long time, and Kagome had grown so much during it, but Inuyasha had not.

"Hey, wench, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked setting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm just getting some air Inuyasha,"

"And there's no air in the hut." He yelled and Kagome began tapping her foot in iritation. The previous night they had been walking when a sudden wind blew up. Though he wasn't quite as fast without the Shikon jewel shards, Kouga could still create a bit of a whirl wind. He was so excited to see her.

"Kagome, what are you doing here, i haven't smelled your scent in years." Kagome quickly related her story while Inuyasha growled close behind. Then, even though he was mated, Kouga went back to his old ways seeing Kagome and started flirting with her. As always, Kagome kindly declined his offers. But since then Inuyasha's temper had been out of control.

"Get back in here." Kagome's temper had not exploded once in the whole time she was in her time period, close, but not once. But now.

"No Inuyasha, I'm tired of your attitude, you don't control me." She screamed and then took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, i don't think things are going to work out between the two of us i, I'm going for a walk." Kagome said before breaking into tears and running off into the woods toward the bone eaters well. When she reached it she was out of breath and set on it's lip to rest.

She looked back in the dirrection of Keade's village, expecting Inuyasha to follow. But for once he didn't. She took a few more deep breaths and made her way deeper in the woods, things where so much quieter in feudal japan without Naraku and the jewel, but it seemed there where still dangers. Weather it was her anger, or just her time away from the feudal era, Kagome didn't notice the demon coming up on her till it was too late. It slashed her in the back, sending her sprawling to the ground bleeding profusely. She tried to crawl away, but it was of no use, it grabbed her and prepared to eat her but then it screamed in pain and kagome fell to the ground then everything went black.

...

"Sesshomaru-sama, it's Inuyasha's wench Kagome." Proclaimed the imp Jaken. Sesshomaru looked down upon the girl, the smell of her blood was thick in the air and there was no denying it was her. He could hear the sound of her heart still beating, and that same heart was making the blood in her veins spill out of the wounds inflicted by the demon. But where was his stupid brother. Suddenly, the sound of her heart, stopped. Sesshomaru looked upon her and noticed her body relax. Kagome was gone.

Sesshomaru turned his head and began to walk away, but when he made it a few steps he stopped. This woman had caused more than a handful of problems in the short time she'd been traveling with his brother. If it wasn't for her, he'd still most likely have both of his arms. but, if it wasn't for her. Naraku would still be alive.

Something kept tugging on Sesshomaru cold heart and he turned around. He could see the minions of the underworld tugging on Kagome's soul, trying to carry it to the next world. But in death, it seemed the miko was as stubborn as always. He turned back and strode toward her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is it?" Jaken asked looking up into Sesshomaru's face it was stoic as always but there was a hint of something in his eyes. He walked over to her and knelt down at her side. He pulled out the tenseiga, and swept it across her still body. The demons of hell dissolved and the wounds on her back healed. He gently turned her over and scooped her up to cradle in his arm like a newborn child. Slowly her eyes opened and brown eyes met amber. She blinked several times, as if trying to affirm what her eyes where seeing.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What where you doing out here by yourself. You where just asking to get hurt."

"I'm sorry, i wasn't paying attention, i forgot to bring my bow, i was just so mad at Inuyasha he." She began but stopped Sesshomaru looked upon her with suspicion in his eyes. "No it's not like that, he's just still so immature, and his jealousy is just to much for me to handle anymore. Things are so much different than they where back three years ago, but Inuyasha's still the same.

"The life of a hanyou is long, my brother's mother lost her life when he was still young, and he had to take care of himself, so he missed out on, what i guess you'd call a proper childhood. Part of him had to grow up so fast that his maturity level i suppose hasn't had time to catch up yet." Sesshomaru said standing up and gently lowering her to her feet, still holding on slightly.

"The thing is, i love Inuyasha, i always have but, lately I'm beginning to realize that i don't think it's the same kind of love I always thought it was. I know deep down he loves me. I accepted him for what he was, which was something even Kikyo didn't do. But, i don't think im in love with him, or him me if he truly thought about it." Sesshomaru uncharacteristicly cracked a small smile.

"In a way you took the place of his mother, though you where so much younger than him, you protected each other, you cared for him for who he was. And perhaps, if I'm not being to bold, he took the place of your father, being a strong constant protector willing to lay down his life for you in an instant." Sesshomaru closed his eyes a minute and shook out all strange thoughts entering his mind. This miko could always bring out strange feelings in him. "Or perhaps I'm reading to deep into all of this and my brother is just a moron as i suspect." He said releasing, and backing away from her. Kagome said nothing for a long while, she just stood there seemingly in deep thought. Then she walked up to Sesshomaru and placed her hand on his arm. Sesshomaru glanced in Jaken's direction who seemed to be fuming from her boldness but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru for saving my life." She said and started to walk away, but a strange feeling snapped inside Sesshomaru and he gently reached his arm out and put it around her waste, gently pulling him into her, and closing his eyes. Part of him expected her to resist. Another part of him was yelling at him asking him what he was doing touching a filthy human girl. Kagome, instead of pulling away rested her head on his chest and wrapped both her arms around him. Sesshomaru opened his eyes in time to see Jaken's green fasage turn stark white, and then he fainted.

fin


End file.
